


I’ll Call You When The Party is Over

by ailaikclarke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy supercorp, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, supercorp college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikclarke/pseuds/ailaikclarke
Summary: She’s doing a PhD.” Alex said.“What do you mean with she’s doing a PhD?”Alex looked at her sister before sighing loudly. “I get that you don’t have a PhD, but it basically means that she’s doing a PhD.”“Alex.” Kara shook her head. “You told me that she’s twenty.”ORSupercorp College Au





	1. I’m No Good For You

Alex had somehow managed to convince her to go to Sam’s birthday party. She had tried to stay home, covered in fried food and fizzy drinks, but her sister had basically dragged her out of the living room.   
Almost one hour later, Kara was standing in the middle of this room, scanning the crowd. When her eyes fell on a beautiful brunette, she almost chocked on her drink. She immediately went looking for Alex.

Kara almost dropped her drink as she ran to her sister. She’d been looking for her for a while, and finally found her by the buffet. “Alex.”

“What?”

Kara hesitated. “Do you know that girl?”

“Kara, I’m gay.” Alex replied. “I know every girl on campus.”

“That one.” Kara whispered.

Alex nodded. “Lena Luthor.”

“Lena Luthor.” Kara repeated. “She’s not related to Lex Luthor, I assume.”

“Nah.” Alex replied.

Kara took a deep breath. “Thank the stars.”

“She’s his sister.”

Kara gasped. “Why would you do that to me?”

Alex grinned. “Because I’m fun.”

“I hate you.”

Alex shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “Sure. Why exactly did you ask me about her?”

“Just because.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow. “She’s cute, isn’t she?”

“I saw her and just...” Kara said. “I don’t know.”

“She’s twenty.” Alex whispered.

Kara nodded. “What is she doing?”

“Well, it looks like she’s drinking.” Alex replied.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Alex.”

“She’s doing a PhD.” Alex said.

“What do you mean with she’s doing a PhD?”

Alex looked at her sister before sighing loudly. “I get that you don’t have a PhD, but it basically means that she’s doing a PhD.”

“Alex.” Kara shook her head. “You told me that she’s twenty.”

Alex nodded. “I did.”

“How is she doing a PhD at twenty?”

“Have you met the girl?”

“No, and that’s the point!”

“She’s a genius, Kara.” Alex commented. “She’s not going to waste her time with you.”

Kara frowned. “She’s your friend, though.”

“First of all, we’re not really friends. I just happen to know her.”

Kara pouted. “Are you like… Friends enough to go talk to her?”

Alex rolled her eyes, grabbing Kara by the arm and walking towards where Lena was standing. She secretly hoped that the younger girl would see her and say something, rather than having to make up something to strike up conversation. It was Alex’s lucky day, because Lena noticed her and started waving.

“Danvers.” Lena said, smirking.

Alex smiled back. “Luthor.”

Kara was confused, but shrugged anyways, extending her hand. “Hi, I’m Kara.”

“My weirdo sister.” Alex explained.

Lena shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“What’s with the last name calling?”

Lena bit her lip, nudging Alex in the ribs. “Did this bitch tell you that she’s basically never met me?”

Kara nodded, still confused.

“We’re in the same baseball team.” Lena explained. “We’ve been playing together for years.”

Alex grinned. “We have, you young prodigy.”

“You liar.” Kara whispered.

“She always tells people that I’m an asshole, a genius and that she doesn’t really know me.” Lena continued. “While she’s known me for at least three years and she knows me quite well.”

“Well, you are an asshole.” Alex commented.

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “You forgot genius. Please, don’t forget genius.”

Kara was silently staring at the two of them, fascinated by their banter.

“She calls me a genius because I’m doing a Phd at twenty and she pretends like she doesn’t understand a word of what comes out of my mouth.” Lena said.

Kara smiled. “You must be pretty smart to be doing a PhD at twenty. I can barely finish my masters.”

“I enjoy studying.”

Alex sighed. “She’s a bloody genius.”

“Right.” Lena said, turning to face Kara. “Do you know Sam?”  
  
Kara nodded. “My sister tried to date her, that’s how I met her. How do you know her?”

“I forgot about that.” Lena said, grinning. “Sam and I actually met in High School.”

“High School, when you were three years old.” Alex commented.

Lena rolled her eyes, for the tenth time that night. “I was six.”

“Stop flexing.” Alex replied. “Anyways, gotta go. Bye.”

Before either Lena or Kara could say anything, Alex turned on her heels and walked away. Kara was speechless.

“Your sister is so weird.” Lena commented.

Kara nodded. “She cares about people in a weird way.”

“Did you follow her steps school-wise?”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Ah, no, please.”

“Not a science person?” Lena asked.

“Not at all.” Kara smiled. “I’m studying journalism.”

Lena cocked her head to one side. “Interesting.”

“Why?”

The brunette shrugged. “I don’t know. You gave me the journalist vibe and I was right.”

“It’s probably the glasses.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I Could Lie

“So, what is this great PhD about?”

Lena smirked. “Chemical Engineering.”

“That sounds… Complicated.” Kara smiled. “I won’t have to pretend like I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

Lena pointed to the buffet. “Fancy a drink?”

“Sure.” Kara said, following the shorter girl.

Lena looked at Kara. “What’s your go-to drink?”

“Beer.” Kara shrugged. “I’m basic.”

Lena smiled as she handed Kara a bottle of beer. She then proceeded to pour herself a glass of Whiskey. Kara raised an eyebrow at her and Lena laughed lightly. “I’m Irish, it’s fine.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Lena watched as Kara grabbed a plate and filled it with potstickers and slices of pizza. “Do you want me to get you a second plate?”

“Yes, please.” Kara whispered. She then looked at Lena, who looked horrified. “Ah, you were joking.”

Lena didn’t reply, but shook her head, smiled to herself and grabbed a second plate. She filled it following what Kara had done and then the two of them walked together to the garden. They sat down and Kara started eating her food. Lena looked at her, sipping on her Whiskey.

“I wonder why Alex never mentioned having a starving sister.” Lena said.

“She doesn’t.” Kara smiled. “I eat way too much to be starving.”

They were silent for a few minutes, with Kara enjoying her food and Lena occasionally munching on a potsticker. “What’s a dream of yours?”

“Being able to say my name without people looking at me like I have the plague.” Lena whispered. “Being the CEO of Luthor Corp and making a few changes. Turning it into a force for the good. What about you?”

Kara smiled. “Writing about people like you.”

“What do you mean?”

Kara placed her plate on the ground, turning to face Lena. “Writing is my biggest passion and I really want to use it to help others. I want to find out the truth and let people know that nothing is ever as it seems.”

“Stay true to your dream.” Lena commented. “Don’t ever let other people change you and your ideals.”

Kara smiled at her. “Try and follow your own advice. You might change the world someday.”

“You have the same potential.” Lena whispered. “There’s a fantastic power in words.”

Kara grabbed a slice of pizza, offering Lena a potsticker. “Science people don’t usually recognise the power of words.”

“That’s because we’re snobs.” Lena grinned.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.”

Before Kara could say anything, the two were interrupted by a clearly drunk Alex running in the garden with an equally drunk Sam on her back.

“What…”

Alex noticed them and started running towards where they were sitting. “Look, guys, I have a wild Sam on my back!”

“You’re going to fall.” Lena said. “You dumbass.”

Kara laughed by her side. “I can’t wait.”

When Alex started jumping around, Lena raised an eyebrow. “Just wait.”

It didn’t take long for Alex to fall to the ground, which consequently made Sam hit her face on the grass.

“Told you.” Lena whispered, getting up and walking towards them. “Are you guys okay?”

Sam shook her head, covering her face with both hands. “I think I broke my nose.”

Lena took a step forward, moving Sam’s hands from her face and examining her nose.

“I swear to God, if you broke my nose…”

Lena nodded. “Definitely broken.”

“Dammit.” Alex whispered.

Kara was laughing as she made sure that her sister was okay. “You’re a dumb drunk.”

“You’re a dumb sober, but I don’t complain often, do I?” Alex replied, turning towards Sam. “I am so sorry.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m still the hottest motherfucker in this house.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Alex commented. “Let’s take you to the hospital.”

Lena shot her a look. “I’m taking her to the hospital, you can’t drive.”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t, either.” Alex replied.

Lena shook her head. “I can’t, but I have a driver.”

“You bougie bitch.”

Lena smiled, grabbing her phone and texting her driver. “You go home, I’ll come see you in the morning.”

“Yes, mother.”

Lena rolled her eyes, then turned to Kara and smiled at her. “Ah, Kara?”

Kara looked at her. “Yes?”

“My family is problematic, but they did raise me to always get want I want. They probably meant it in a subtle and somewhat evil way, but I use this to be confident in what my gut tells me and I always try to follow it.” Lena said. “Can I get your number?”


	3. I’ll Only Hurt You If You Let Me

“Can you please stop complaining?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Bitch, you just got Kara’s number. Let me complain and enjoy your gay luck.”

“This isn’t luck, Arias.” Lena commented. “It’s my charm.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Nope, it’s your ego. Definitely your ego. That shit is going to take you places.”

When a nurse walked in with Sam’s medication, Lena felt grateful. “Take one of these everyday and we’ll see you in a week to check your progress.”

“Thank you.” Sam smiled.

“If the pain becomes too much, you can take two.” The nurse explained. “Especially if it’s hard to sleep at night.”

Lena grinned. “This girl could sleep through a nuclear war and not even notice it. A broken nose won’t mess with her sleep.”

The nurse smiled before walking away. Lena helped Sam up and, together, they walked back to Lena’s car. “Did you text her?”

“I’m texting her now.” Lena replied. “I’m letting her know that you have not, in fact, died.”

 **Lena Luthor** : Hey, just letting you know that Sam did break her nose, but she’s fine.  
 **Lena Luthor** : This is Lena, by the way.  
 **Lena Luthor:** Luthor.  
 **Kara Danvers** : Thanks for letting me know! I kinda figured that it was you   
 **Lena Luthor** : Did you and your sister get home okay?

Sam nodded. “I’m glad that my broken nose is the perfect excuse for you to text your next conquest.”

“No, this is different.”

The older girl turned around to face Lena. “Luthor? What’s happening to you?”

“I do have feelings, you know?”

“I’m very well aware.” Sam commented. “But you’re a player. You like flings. You love flings. You know, no strings attached.”

Lena nodded as she tapped on her phone. “I know.”

“What’s different about this?”

“I don’t know.” Lena shrugged. “Gut feeling, I guess.”

Sam grinned. “Alex would probably kill you if you added her little sister to your list.”

“Do you think that she knows?”

Sam laughed at her friend’s question. “I’m pretty sure she’s seen it.”

“No, I meant Kara.” Lena explained. “Do you think that she knows about my… Hobby?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not sure. She might.”

“Maybe Alex will tell her.”

 **Kara Danvers** : I had to bribe her with McDonald’s fries, but we’re home now :D  
 **Lena Luthor** : I’m sure you hated having to eat fries.  
 **Kara Danvers** : I hate food!  
 **Lena Luthor:** Yes, you do. You definitely do. Goodnight, Kara.  
 **Kara Danvers** : Goodnight :)

 

_**The next morning…** _

Lena knocked on Alex’s door, patiently waiting for the older girl to let her in. When a clearly hungover Alex opened the door, Lena couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

“You okay there?”

Alex nodded. “Been better. Coffee?”

“Sure.” Lena nodded, following Alex inside.

Alex offered her a cup of steaming hot coffee, pointing at the couch. “Kara’s not here.”

“I know.”

The short haired girl took a sip of her coffee. “I was really drunk last night, but I meant to talk to you.”

“About?” Lena asked, knowing well enough where Alex was going.

Alex took another sip of coffee. “My sister.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“I don’t…” Alex hesitated. “I…”

Lena shook her head. “Just say it.”

“Look, I love you.” Alex whispered. “But she’s my sister and… Well, I know you. I know you very well.”

Lena nodded. “Yes, yes you do.”

“This is really hard. I don’t want my sister to get hurt, and you have the tendency to…”

“Have sex with people and then disappear during the night.”

Alex nodded. “Yes.”

“I have no intention of doing that with your sister.” Lena commented.

“You have a list.” Alex replied. “A long list that I’ve seen with my eyes. And you’re really proud of it.”

Lena took a deep breath. “Kara doesn’t belong on that list. Don’t ask me why, because I don’t have an answer for you. She just doesn’t.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded. “I believe you.”

“Does she know?”

Alex shook her head. “I haven’t told her and she had no idea who you were before I introduced you.”

“I’ll tell her, then.” Lena whispered. “I don’t want to start anything without her knowing that side of me. It wouldn’t be fair.”

The older girl smiled. “How are you a Luthor?”

“We’re not all deceiving assholes.”

 **Lena Luthor:** Meet me for coffee after lunch?  
 **Kara Danvers** : What about I meet you for lunch instead?

“Well, you are not.”

Lena shrugged. “That’s true. Most of the time.”

“Most of the time.”

 **Lena Luthor** : Sure. Any ideas on where?  
 **Kara Danvers** : Is Big Belly Burger okay?  
 **Lena Luthor** : Perfect.

Lena grabbed her purse and got up. “Your sister invited me to lunch at Big Belly Burger.”

“What were the chances of her inviting you to your favourite place?”

 


	4. Quiet When I’m Coming Home

**Hot Bitch:** did u tell her  
**Hot Bitch:** y aren’t u answering  
**Hot Bitch:** breaking promises and fucking her already?  
**Genius Asshole** : I was driving. When did you change your contact on my phone?  
**Hot Bitch** : yesterday, at the hospital  
**Hot Bitch** : is driving a new lingo im not familiar with? you nasty luthor  
**Genius Asshole** : No, it means that I was driving. I’m waiting for Kara right now.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late!”

Lena smiled. “It’s okay, no worries.”

“Should we go inside?”

The brunette nodded, opening the door for Kara. “After you.”

 

 **Hot Bitch:** did you tell her  
 **Hot Bitch** : pls tell her

 

The two sat at Lena’s favourite table and ordered their drinks. “What’s your go-to order?”

“A cheeseburger.” Lena replied. “Simplicity is key.”

Kara nodded. “Do they do double patties?”

“I’m pretty sure you can get as many patties as you want.” Lena smirked. “They’re accommodating.”

The older girl grinned. “Because you spend a million dollars here every week or because they’re actually accommodating?”

“Both.”

Kara did order a four-patty burger and Lena smiled throughout the whole meal, wondering how she could fit all that beef in her body. After their lunch, the two decided to talk a walk in the park.

“You said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

 

 **Hot Bitch** : alex is going to kill ya  
 **Hot Bitch** : cant wait  
 **Hot Bitch** : i hope the sex was worht it

 

Lena nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“It sounded urgent.”

“It’s not. Not really.” Lena commented. “I just… I wanted to be honest, you know? I don’t want to be… A typical Luthor, if you know what I mean.”

Kara nodded. “I know that you’re not.”

“You might change your mind after I’m done talking.”

Kara tilted her head to the right. “Try me.”

“So, I have a… Peculiar hobby.” Lena explained. “It doesn’t involve murder, so that’s a plus, I guess.”

  
Kara nodded. “It could be, yes.”

“I have a list.”

“You do look like a list person.”

“Of people I’ve slept with.” Lena clarified. “It’s usually people I somehow charm into sleeping with me and then leave during the night.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “I see.”

“It’s… Uhm…” Lena hesitated. “I don’t normally like relationships, serious ones I mean. I’m a fuck-and-go kind of girl. And… Uhm, I thought you should know, because I have a reputation and people talk. I get that… It might be really hard to trust someone who has that kind of… Hobby…”

Kara nodded, remaining silent.

“I just… I wanted you to know that I…” Lena closed her eyes. “I don’t know, I just… I have different intentions with you. I know we’ve known each other for like two days, but I feel like this has… Potential to grow.”

Once again, Kara nodded. “I know what you mean. Sometimes you just know.”

“Yeah, and… I’m afraid I might have just ruined any chances I had with you, but I really wanted to be honest.”

“I appreciate that.” Kara whispered. “And… Honestly? I don’t care.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “In a good way or in a bad way?”

“In a good way, I guess.” Kara smiled. “Some people like having relationships, others are more into flings… I get it. It’s okay, you don’t have to worry.”

Lena smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Kara nodded. “You’re right, it might be harder to trust you, but it’s always hard to trust a new person, right? And I’m willing to try.”

 

 **Hot Bitch** : did u tell her yet  
 **Hot Bitch** : come on im dying over here

 

“Thank you.” Lena whispered. “I’ll make sure it’s worth it.”

Kara was silent for a second. “I know you will.”

 

 **Hot Bitch** : oh my godddddddddd  
 **Hot Bitch** : say smthing

 

“Is Sam texting you as well?” Kara asked. “She’s been texting me non-stop for hours.”

Lena nodded. “My phone keeps buzzing, I can hear it vibrating in my purse. I’m pretty sure it’s her, let me check.”

She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, finding a large number of texts from Sam. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “This bitch is crazy. I’m going to block her.”

“She’s going to love that.” Kara laughed. “Be careful, she might surprise you and come to your house.”

Lena shook her head. “She usually resorts to emails when I block her.”

“She is so weird.”

“That’s why we love her, isn’t it?”

As she walked home, Kara realised that she couldn’t stop smiling. Lena’s revelation wasn’t what she was expecting, but she felt happy that she had chosen to be honest with her.  
She unlocked the front door, only to find her sister waiting for her by the entrance.

“What took you so long?”

Kara was confused. “What do you mean what took me so long?”

“It was a lunch date, wasn’t it?” Alex asked. “It’s almost eight p.m, how does a lunch date last this long?”

Her sister shrugged, closing the door behind her back. “We were having fun, we talked a lot.”

“I’m going to have to kill her.” Alex whispered. “That bitch promised me.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Stop being my big sister for a moment, please. It was great, I had fun, she told me about the list and we talked about it. That’s it.”

“She told you about it?” Alex asked. “And you still spent all that time with her? Did you have sex with her?”

Kara remained silent and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her back. She could hear her sister mumbling in the living room before quickly making her way to Kara’s bedroom. “Can you at least reply?”

Kara rolled her eyes, sighing. “How is that your business?”

“Oh my God, you had sex with Lena Luthor.” Alex replied. “That bitch.”

Kara opened the door, glaring at her sister. “And what if I did?”

“She’s just going to add your bloody name to that list and disappear.”

“We didn’t have sex.” Kara clarified. “She didn’t even try to kiss me, she didn’t try anything at all. She was honest, told me about her hobby and list and then we spent the afternoon just talking and enjoying the sun at the park.”

Alex smiled, looking at the ground. “I knew I could trust her.”

 

 

 


	5. Stop You Bleeding

“I can’t believe this, I really can’t.” Sam commented. “Is it the money? Is it the last name? No, it’s your eyes. It’s definitely your eyes.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Or maybe she’s just understanding and got that I was being honest.”

“She’s Alex’s sister.” Sam replied. “How can she be that understanding?”

Lena shrugged. “You’re right, it’s probably the eyes.”

“When are you seeing her next?”

“Friday night.” Lena commented. “I’m taking her to Luca’s.”

Sam smirked. “You fancy bitch.”

“I mean, I have to make sure there’s something to support the eyes.” Lena said. “I’m pretty sure that food is the way to Kara’s heart.”

“You’re not wrong.” Sam laughed. “So, when was the last time you updated your list?”

Lena pursed her lips. “Your birthday.”

“Wasn’t that when you met Kara?”

Lena nodded. “I met Kara at like midnight. I’d been there for three hours already.”

“Oh sweet mother of God.” Sam sighed. “Who was it?”

The younger girl shrugged. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You literally have a list.” Sam commented. “A list.”

Lena grabbed her phone and showed Sam the updated list. “This might be the last name on this list.”

 **Danvers** : LUCA’S????? REALLY?????  
 **Good Luthor** : What’s wrong with Luca’s?  
 **Danvers** : How did you get a table at Luca’s with two days notice  
 **Danvers** : YOU’RE SO RICH I FUCKING HATE YOU  
 **Danvers** : CAN YOU PLEASE take me to Luca’s  
 **Danvers** : PLEASE  
 **Good Luthor** : I will if you stop harassing me.  
 **Good Luthor** : I am not paying, though.

“I hope it will be.” Sam smiled. “Kara’s great.”

Lena nodded. “How long have you known her?”

“Well, I met Alex right after graduating High School and I’m pretty sure I met Kara either on my second year as an undergraduate, right when she began studying here.” Sam explained.

“So, Kara’s younger than you?”  
Sam nodded. “One year younger.”

“So that makes her two years older than me.”

“Yeah, But she’s twenty three already, while you still have to turn twenty one.”

 **Danvers** : You know what   
**Danvers** : I’m going to tell my sister about the time you almost yeeted yourself into space while trying to drive a dirt bike  
 **Danvers** : Or when you almost chocked on whiskey  
 **Danvers** : Maybe I should tell her about when you slept with TRIPLETS and they all found out and almost created a riot

“Do you feel like being my accomplice in something?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I most definitely do.”

“Good.”

 **Good Luthor** : Because you’re being so nice to me, I thought I’d do you a favour. You’re going to Luca’s on Saturday night.  
 **Danvers** : YAAAAAAAS   
**Good Luthor** : With Sam.  
 **Danvers** : You FUCKING BITCH

Sam sighed. “This is a bad idea.”

“It’s brilliant.”

“It’s going to be bad.”

Lena smiled. “I’m paying.”

“It’s brilliant.”

 **Kara Danvers** : I think you just broke my sister........ She said that she’s changing your name to Evil Bitch  
 **Lena Luthor** : She was being annoying.  
 **Kara Danvers** : I trust your judgement :D   
**Kara Danvers** : Are we still on for Friday night?   
**Lena Luthor** : Of course. Wear your best outfit and I’ll pick you up at 8.

“Alex. You have to help me.” Kara pleaded.

Alex groaned. “I’m dying over here.”

“Listen, my thing is on Friday, your thing is on Saturday.” Kara commented. “We’ll think about your disaster dinner later.”

“Sure.”

Kara took a deep breath. “What the hell do I wear to such a fancy restaurant?”  
“How would I know?” Alex replied. “The fanciest place I’ve ever been to was the fancy new McDonald’s right outside the cinema.”

Kara nodded. “That is very true. Also, not helpful.”

“Let’s go to your bedroom.” Alex instructed.

Once they got to Kara’s bedroom, they were both overwhelmed by the quantity of clothes that the younger Danvers owned.

“First of all: dress or trousers?”

Kara’s eyes widened. “That is your first question? I have no idea!”

“You’ve been to dates before.”

Kara nodded. “Yes.”

“She’s just like any other girl or guy that you’ve been with before.” Alex commented. “No need to worry.”

Kara was silent for a moment. “Lena is not just any girl.”

“You’re right.” Alex agreed. “She’s a genius, a fantastic baseball player and could probably beat anyone at chess.”

Her sister happily nodded.

“She’s also a bitch who drinks way too much and has a list of people she’s slept with.” Alex continued. “Don’t worry too much. Plus, this is not your first date.”

Kara looked at her closet, scanning the amount of clothes that she owned. “I’ll got with trousers and a shirt.”

“Suit jacket?”

“Of course.”


	6. Can't Afford To

“So, when was your last relationship?” Kara asked, grabbing a piece of bread from the basket.

 

Lena shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in a _proper_ relationship.”

 

“Never?”

 

“I have been on many dates.” Lena commented. “But it was always one date and then…”

 

Kara nodded. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I only wish I could have been more… Honest.” Lena commented. “Now, people know what I’m like, they expect me to basically use them and then leave. When I was younger, people actually thought that I cared and I’d just disappear on them. I hate that.”

 

The blonde grabbed a second piece of bread. “You were young and careless. I used to challenge my friends in food eating competitions when I was in High School. I know it’s different, but I reckon both are unhealthy habits.”

 

“Do you really want me to believe that you stopped doing that in High School?” Lena asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

Kara grinned. “I mean. People now know that they can’t possibly beat me.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you to McDonald’s after we’re done here.” Lena commented. “When was _your_ last relationship?”

 

It was Kara’s turn to shrug. “Last year. It ended badly and I was a mess for a few months.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Lena replied.

 

“Sometimes I end up trusting the wrong people.” Kara commented. “It happens even to the best of us.”

 

Lena was silent for a moment. “Know how I solved that one? I don’t trust anyone.”

 

“That’s not healthy, either.” Kara smiled.

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “You sound just like your sister.”

 

“Since you mentioned my sister…” Kara smirked. “Are you going to ask the restaurant’s manager if you can install a camera to record the whole thing?

 

Lena shook her head. “Sadly, we’re going to have to rely on what they tell us.”

 

“That’s too bad.” Kara replied, before helping herself to a third serving of baked potatoes. “I would have loved to see my self-proclaimed tough sister pinning over Sam Arias.”

 

The brunette nodded. “I was there when she asked her out that famous time. It might have been the funniest moment of my life.”

 

“Do tell.”

Lena grinned. “Alex was drunk. And when I say drunk, I mean rolling down a hill naked drunk.”

 

“That’s a good start.”

 

“Right, so I’m having a whiskey, Alex is bothering me about how hot Sam is.” Lena continued. “I’m getting annoyed, because Alex is obviously ruining my drama free night, so I decide to exploit your sister’s state.”

 

Kara gasped. “What did you do?”

 

“I told her that she should go for it.” Lena explained. “And I added that I was 90% sure that Sam was into her.”

 

Kara pursed her lips. “You evil, evil Luthor.”

 

“Sober Alex would have never taken a 90% chance.” Lena whispered. “Drunk Alex did.”

 

Lena took a sip of her wine. “She walks over to Sam and I’m following right behind her. I’m already snickering, thinking about how fun the following five minutes are going to be.”

 

“I wish I’d been there.”

 

“Alex looks confident as she walks towards an equally drunk Sam.” Lena continued. “I was expecting some kind of long, sappy speech… But your sister simply straight up asked Sam out.”

 

Kara shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“And Sam straight up said no.” Lena said, failing to hide her huge smile. “Then walked away. Alex was flabbergasted and stood there like an idiot for twenty minutes.”

 

The blonde girl was staring at Lena, her eyes wide in surprise. “Now I really do wish I was there.”

 

“They haven’t talked about that night since.” Lena said.

 

“I bet you have.”

 

Lena nodded. “Of course I have.”

 

“You’re a bad friend.”

 

“To my defence, I did think that Sam might actually be into Alex.” Lena clarified. “Or maybe I thought that she should be.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, but then nodded. “I think you’re right.”

 

They spent the rest of the night talking about Kara’s classes and Lena’s research project. Kara loved how interested Lena looked as she talked about her classes, and Lena loved how Kara tried to understand what she was talking about as she presented her project.

 

They were the last couple to leave the restaurant, mainly because they were lost in their conversation, but also because Lena was making sure that Kara was actually full before taking her home.

“How bad is it that I can’t drive?” Lena asked.

 

Kara shrugged. “I hate driving, I can’t really blame you. Plus, you still have a great car.”

 

“That I do.” Lena smiled. “Are you sure that you’re full?”

 

The blonde nodded. “Positive, stop worrying.”

 

Once they reached Kara’s apartment, Lena got out of the car to open her date’s door. “Thank you.”

 

Together, they walked to the front door, and Kara could sense that Lena felt somehow uncomfortable. Hesitant, even. “You okay?”

 

“I’m great.” Lena smiled, once they’d stopped in front of the door.

 

“Listen, I get it.” Kara whispered. “You can tell me if you’ve hated the date, I understand.”

 

Lena quickly shook her head, placing one hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I most definitely enjoyed our date.”

 

“What’s wrong, then?”

 

Lena hesitated. “I’m afraid you’ll see anything I do as a way of getting your name on my list.”

 

“Oh.” Kara whispered, taking one step forward. “I see.”

 

Lena was looking down, trying to avoid Kara’s gaze. “I know, it’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid.” Kara replied, and Lena looked up.

 

They’re eyes met, and Lena took a deep breath. “Tonight was lovely, I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kara.”

 

She turned around to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “Wait.”

 

Lena turned around to face Kara. “Yes?”

 

“Maybe you wouldn’t feel like this if I was the one making the first move.”

 

Lena swallowed hard. “Maybe I wouldn’t.”

 

Kara smiled as she took a step forward before closing the distance between their two faces. She closed her eyes, then felt Lena’s right hand on her cheek. One second later, their lips were touching and Kara was overwhelmed by a surprising feeling.

 

She expected to feel like flying, but she didn’t.

She expected to feel her legs tremble, but she didn’t.

She expected to feel butterflies in her stomach, but she didn’t.

 

Instead, Kara felt like she was breathing fresh mountain air for the first time, and couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.


End file.
